I loved you all along
by hollygwood
Summary: Kurt and Blaine love each other, they always have. But Blaine loses everything and Kurt's struggling to find the courage to be with Blaine. Three shot full of fluff and angst.
1. Chapter 1

**I loved you all along **

**Hello. :) So I spent all of yesterday writing this, just sort of letting my hands write whatever came into my brain. Obviously I then went over it and fixed any errors but this is pretty much just my angsty fluffy little heart going into overdrive. **

**This is part one. This was sort of too long to be a one shot and too short to be a chapter story. So this is part one of three. I hope you enjoy it. If you like Kurt and Blaine angst, fluff, Furt brotherly love, some Kurtcedes, a shit load of Klaine and even a little bit of Blaine/Sam bromance, then enjoy. **

**T FOR SWEARING AND HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE. **

**I don't own Glee, but thank you RIB for letting me borrow them. **

Blaine saw Kurt stalking away from him. He'd been avoiding him for days now, and Blaine wouldn't stand for it. He'd be damned if he hid his feelings from Kurt any longer, feelings that were so strong and real and true he thought he might burst if he held them in any longer.

"Kurt! KURT! Kurt, stop now. Stop and LISTEN TO ME!" Blaine yelled as Kurt walked away, his stature so tight with tension he looked like he might snap. "KURT HUMMEL YOU STOP AND LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW, FOR ONCE IN YOUR STUBBORN LITTLE EXISTENCE YOU WILL DO WHAT I SAY!" Blaine screamed, running to catch up with Kurt. He turned on his heel to face Blaine, and Blaine was shocked to see the tears falling down his face. His eyes were like a film reel showing nothing but sadness and heartbreak.

"No, Blaine." It only took two words for Kurt to fall off the edge he'd been so hopelessly clinging on to. He dropped to his knees as his tears over took him, his body shaking violently, hands trembling and covering his face. He looked like he wanted to disappear in to himself, and watching him like that Blaine actually thought his heart was breaking in his chest, cracking through the middle, because he'd release Kurt from this agony if it killed him.

Blaine dropped to the ground beside Kurt and went to put his arms around him. But Kurt shrugged them off so violently Blaine was pushed backwards. He grunted and sat up again, next to Kurt but not actually touching him this time. "Kurt." Blaine whispered desperately. "I don't understand." Kurt glanced up through tear soaked eyelashes.

"I need you." Kurt whispered, dropping his gaze to the tarmac beneath them. Above them, the sky was dark grey, not quite black, not quite purple. A roll of thunder rumbled softly as Blaine's heart stopped breaking. Funny, how three words from Kurt could send his spirit soaring when it had previously been so low he wondered if it would ever lift.

"I need you too, Kurt." Blaine replied.

"No! No you don't need me. Blaine you're ok. You love football and you're gorgeous and you aren't flamboyant so you can easily fit in. But then you choose to spend your time with me and you get a slushie in the face and a shove in the lockers and I just can't bear it, Blaine. You don't even go to McKinley! You just come and visit me and you get hurt. I can't bear it anymore!" Kurt sobbed bitterly. "My life is miserable. It's _always_ been miserable. No reason why both of us should have to suffer when I'll be suffering regardless."

"Kurt you just said it yourself! I choose to hang out with you! Of course I do. Because I..." Blaine fell over the next words, but he gathered every ounce of courage in his body and tried again. "I love you. I'm miserable without you."

"Don't you understand how hard you're making this, Blaine?" Kurt begged, but there was a light in his eyes that Blaine hadn't seen before.

"I'm not making anything hard, Kurt! I love you. I love you so much that seeing you like this is actually making my heart hurt. I love you so much that Karofsky could beat me to a pulp and I wouldn't care, so long as your beautiful face was still beside me when I woke up. I love you so much that sometimes I don't know how one person can feel that much. I love you so much that when my father is yelling me out yet again for being gay, that I don't care anymore, because I think of you and I realise that every single battle that I have to fight to have the same rights as everyone else is WORTH IT. Because you'll be there at the end of the day with your beautiful eyes and your wonderful soul and your perfect hair." Blaine was breathing hard by the end of the sentence. He was vaguely aware of the light droplets of rain that had begun to plummet from the dark sky.

Kurt was silent, his arms still curled around his shaking body.

"I love you too." He whispered eventually. "I've loved you since the first time I saw you, when you told me your name and held my hand and ran down the Dalton hall with me and sung teenage dream to me. I loved you when for the first time in months you made me feel hope. I've loved you every single second of every day since then." Kurt took a deep breath and had the expression of someone who was about to rip out their own heart. "That's why I have to let you go."

Blaine felt like he was falling. Like the world was whizzing past him at super high speed, like he was about to vomit all over the ground they were both crouched on. He was also aware of the light droplets of rain turning into sheets of rain, and he realised they were both trembling.

"No." Blaine whispered faintly, his voice cracking. "No. Don't, Kurt. Please." His voice was strangled. "Never let me go. I don't want to be free. I don't want an easy life, not if you're not in it."

"I have to." Kurt replied, and he pulled himself up to his feet, his soaking wet body shaking so badly he wondered if he'd faint. He went to touch Blaine lightly on the shoulder, but Blaine flinched away. Kurt walked away slowly, sobbing painfully.

"Fine. Walk away from me, Kurt Hummel, because you're so afraid of being in love." Blaine shouted, crying hopelessly. Kurt clutched his chest, it hurt so much. Hurting Blaine, hurting himself...He walked until he couldn't hear Blaine's broken sobs anymore, all he could hear was the rain and his own heart and sobs.

He walked and walked, and he was in such a state it took him an hour to make it home. He'd only just got his key in the lock when the door was thrown open by Finn.

"Dude, I saw you coming up the path. You're drenched." Finn pulled his limp, lifeless brother into the house and shut the door. He was shivering so hard under Finn's gentle giant touch that Finn thought he might snap. Suddenly the room spun and he grabbed onto Finn's warm soft arm to keep balance. "It's ok, dude. I got you. We're gonna sort you out, ok?"

Kurt wanted to say that nothing Finn could do could sort out the agonizing ache in his chest, but he suddenly realised how tired and cold and wet through he was. So he let Finn look after him. Finn took his brother upstairs, removed all his damp clothes barr his underwear, then ran a hot bath. He helped Kurt into it, and left him there whilst he threw the clothes into the washer. Then he ran into Kurt's room and into his drawers and pulled out what he knew were Kurt's favourite grey pyjamas. He went back into the bathroom. Kurt was submerged to his head in the warm water, a tear dribbling down his face. Finn crouched by the bath.

"Hey dude." He said awkwardly.

Kurt opened his eyes, his mouth wobbling. "Hey." he whispered.

"I...Kurt what happened?" Finn asked gently.

"I had to make a difficult decision." Kurt replied, his voice numb.

"Is it...Blaine?" Kurt's heart ached at the mention of his name.

"Yes. And everything else." Kurt murmured brokenly. "I'm so miserable, Finn. I just want to be happy." Finn unconsciously stroked his brother's damp hair.

"I want you to be happy, too. So so much, Kurt." Finn replied. "You're so cool and open and amazing and smart."

Kurt tried to smile but it felt like the muscles had stopped working, might in fact, never work again.

"I like Blaine, you know. I think he might be good for you, dude." Finn said gently, carefully. Kurt was silent for a few minutes. Then he replied.

"Finn have you ever loved someone so much you want to protect them from every tiny thing that might hurt them even just a little bit?"

"Of course. I love my mom. And I'm always worried Rachel's motor mouth is gonna get her in trouble with someone and they'll hurt her. But, Kurt dude? That's the thing about love. Constant worrying. I mean I'm not some expert, I've messed up a lot of things a lot of times, I know that. But I know that if you love someone you have to deal with those things. There is always gonna be bad things in the world, you of all people know how unfair life is. But you can't let that stop you loving Blaine..." Finn said all this staring into Kurt's sea blue eyes.

"Nothing could ever stop me loving Blaine." Kurt replied thickly. "But Finn...he'll get hurt. I can't bear it. It's why I keep all the bullying a secret from dad. I have to protect them."

"No, Kurt, no. That's half your problem. You carry the whole god damn world on your shoulders, you try to handle everything by yourself, you protect the people you love by using yourself as a human shield, taking every bullet that's aimed at them. You can't keep doing that, Kurt. It's exhausting you, and making you miserable." Finn paused. "You could be happy, you know. I...you should have let on how bad the bullying was getting. Of course I should have noticed. That's gonna change. I'm not letting anyone hurt you at school anymore."

"You don't have to do that, Finn." Kurt mumbled, but his shoulders sagged in relief.

"Yes, I do and I will. Why don't you...you and Blaine?" Finn asked cautiously.

"I can't, Finn. Not right now." Kurt's voice broke, the tone of it was almost begging and tears began to track their way down his cheeks again.

"Ok, dude. But just know what I think. And that I'm here." Finn replied, taking Kurt's wet hand in his. Kurt didn't say anything, but he squeezed back tightly. "Now you need to get out of this bath, it's getting freezing." Kurt nodded numbly, pulling himself up and stepping out of bath. He was still shivering a little, and gratefully accepted the towel Finn handed him. He pulled it round himself and walked through to his room. When he'd changed into the pyjamas Finn had laid out with him, he shut off his lights, yanked his curtains shut and huddled under his duvet cover, wrapping it hard around his trembling body. He closed his eyes tight to stop anymore tears escaping and stayed that way for a while. Then he opened them and picked up his phone where he'd left it on the bedside table earlier.

_Missed calls: Blaine (16)_

_Thank you for calling voicemail. You have seven new messages. First message, sent today at four seventeen pm: Kurt? Kurt it's me. It's Blaine. Please don't give up on me, don't give up on us. I need to talk to you so please ca-_

_Message deleted. To hear the next message press two. _

_Message two. Sent today at four thirty nine pm: Please pick up, I need to talk to you. I wa-_

_Message deleted. To hear the next message press two. _

_Message three. Sent today at five ten pm: I love you Kurt. Never forget that I love you. I'll love you until the day I die, whether you love me back or not. I love you. Always. _

_Message saved. To hear the next message press two. To delete all other messages press three. _

_All other messages deleted. _

Kurt threw his phone back on the table, then he curled himself up into a ball, wrapping the duvet hard and tight around his shuddering body, now shaking with tears more than cold, and sobbed for a long, long time, until he eventually fell into only the most broken and fitful of sleeps.

X

Blaine had no idea how long he sat curled up in the rain for. All he knew is that when he eventually moved he was sodden and his heart was breaking in his chest. He called Kurt several times, left a couple of messages and texted him endlessly. But it was pointless. Kurt wasn't listening and he didn't want him. Blaine was alone, and he had never felt more lonely in his entire life.

Eventually he got himself together enough to make his way to his car and drive home. The rain was relentless and he drove slowly. When he pulled in he saw his dad's car in the drive. He sighed heavily. Just the person he wanted to see.

He pulled himself out of the car and squelched his way miserably up the driveway. Shoving his key in the door he let himself in.

"Hello?" He called, wondering if everyone else could hear how broken and defeated his voice was, or if it was just him.

"Hi Blaine," He heard his dad's voice, and he followed the sound. "What happened to you?" He asked when he saw his drowned rat of a son walk into the kitchen.

"It's raining." Blaine murmured, unwilling to antagonise his father but at the same time not wanting to enter into a conversation with him.

"I can see that, Blaine." His father snapped, then sighed. "Why do you always manage to get yourself in these states? I could swear it's because of your condition..."

Blaine gritted his teeth and counted to ten. "It's not a condition, dad." He spat for the thousandth time.

"Don't speak to me with that tongue, kid or you'll be out on your ear." Lesley Anderson almost squared up to his son as he said this. He was only an inch or two taller than Blaine, but he had serious width on the boy.

"You're threatening me?" Blaine laughed hollowly. His ordeal that day had given him a strange sort of confidence. Nothing on earth could make him feel worse, nothing could hurt more than what Kurt had done to him earlier, and Kurt was meant to care for him, which was more than his father had done in seventeen years.

"Absolutely. I'm sick of you coming home with bruises and a bad attitude. It's not my fault you're..." Lesley trailed off, as if unable to speak the last word.

Blaine couldn't speak for several seconds. "Funnily enough it's not my fault I'm gay either, dad." He saw his father flinch. "And you can say the word. It's not contagious. Also, I don't relish coming home battered and bruised either. And you know for so long I've blamed myself for that too. K-" Blaine choked on the word. "Kurt always told me it wasn't my fault, it was their fault. And I never believed him. But now I do. Now I know. You've made me feel bad because of other people's intolerance of me, of something I can't change and wouldn't want to anyway."

"Blaine Anderson shut your fucking mouth you piece of shit before I shut it for you!" His father roared, his hands balled into fists. Blaine flinched but stood his ground.

"Don't you love me, dad? Not at all? Because if you did you'd love all of me, every little bit. Gay or straight, short or tall..." Blaine didn't get to finish.

"Stop saying that word you filthy little bastard!" Lesley yelled, his face a dangerous shade of purple.

"I AM GAY. AND I AM IN LOVE WITH A BOY." Blaine yelled back, and before he knew what was happening, his father had screamed "ENOUGH!" And he felt a stinging blast of pain as his father slapped him round the face. The slap was hard, definitely enough to bruise, and his dad's nails had caught unpleasantly on his cheek. He held his face, looking at his dad, his hazel eyes filling with tears. He swallowed them back. He wouldn't show his father his pain, not now and not ever.

"You bitch slapped me? Really? Really, dad. Nice." Blaine spat, reaching for the confidence he knew was inside.

"You piece of shit get out of my house. You get up there." He grabbed Blaine the shirt and threw him towards the stairs with such violence that Blaine smacked his head off the bannister. Everything went fuzzy for several seconds as he fought to hold on to consciousness. "You have fifteen minutes to pack and if you are up there a second longer I will drag you down and throw you out my fucking self. You hear me?"

"I hear you!" Blaine screamed as he staggered up the stairs. He ran into his room and glanced around. He picked up his suitcase and began throwing clothes into it, willy nilly. T shirts, cardigans, sweaters, jeans, a pair of converse, some loafers, pyjamas, a few photos. He paused for a second as he saw one of him and Kurt. He bit his lip to stop himself sobbing and threw it in the case.

"TEN MINUTES!" His father screamed. He glanced around, grabbing his laptop, phone charger, as much as he could find in the short time. eventually he slammed shut his case and zipped it up. He glanced in the mirror. His face was already harshly bruised, the bruise mockingly hand shaped. There was also a cut above his eyebrow where he'd hit the bannister. His brain still felt foggy. His clothes were still wet through from the rain. He had no time to change so just threw his favourite pea coat into the suitcase.

"TIME'S UP!" His father voice and thundering footsteps up the stairs. He dragged his case out of his room and met his father in the hallway. "Right, get out you good for nothing useless little shit!" He grabbed Blaine by his damp collar and before Blaine knew what was happening he had thrown him down the stairs. Blaine yelped out as his body bruised, and he hit the bottom step in agony. Then he felt a horrific weight as his case was thrown on top of him.

"Get up!" His father's voice. And even though his whole body was shaking and in total agony, he wrestled himself to his feet and dragged his case after him. He went to grab his keys off the bowl on the side but was stopped by his father wrenching them out of his hand, bending his wrist back and causing him to howl in pain yet again.

"No you fucking don't. I paid for that car out of my hard earned money and you are not taking it with you. If you want a ride somewhere why don't you get that little fag you love so much to pick you up on the side of the road. And don't you even think of trying to go back to Dalton, I should never have paid for you to go there for so long. Consider yourself withdrawn." Lesley opened the door and Blaine winced as he saw it was still chucking it down with rain.

However not wanting to spend a second more time in his father's company he dragged his suitcase out into the downpour. The second he was outside he heard the door slam behind him. He walked down the driveway and continued walking until he was at the very end of his road, where there was a bus shelter that he could hide in.

His second soaking of the day left him frozen and shivering in the corner of the bus stop. He opened up his suitcase with shaking, pale fingers and opened his wallet. He had around one hundred and twenty dollars in cash, and a little more again in his bank account, though if that would still be there, he doubted it. He was sure the first thing his father would do would be to take away any money he knew Blaine had.

So. Just over one hundred dollars. All Blaine had in life was a hundred dollars, a suitcase of clothes, shattered memories and a broken heart. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't go back to Dalton, he couldn't go home...He'd never been to David's house so he didn't want to go there. He couldn't go to Wes', because they were out of town at Wes' grandfather's funeral. Though he knew the McKinley kids he didn't know any of them well enough to turn up on their doorstep soaking wet with a suitcase asking to stay for a few days.

His heart thumped as he thought about Kurt.

He pulled out his phone and rang Kurt again. It went to voicemail.

"Kurt? Kurt it's me. I'm...m-my." He shivered. "I've been kicked out. I'm n-not expecting you to d-do anything for me. I j-just...have nothing and no one. I love you. P-please call me back if you get this." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket before staring out at the finally depleting rain shower. He couldn't remember ever feeling so miserable, so without hope. So lonely, so cold, so...he had nothing. Nothing. But he could live with nothing, could be happy with nothing if only he had Kurt. Kurt who had always been there for him, who he needed now so badly his chest ached.

But it was nearly ten pm? He couldn't turn up on their doorstep. What would Burt think? And Finn? Blaine shivered. He was fast realising his only other option was sleeping rough, unless he blew his dollars on a motel for the night. He saw a bus approaching the stop. It was going to Lima. Making a split second decision, Blaine got on it.

If people thought it was strange that a boy with madly curly hair, damp clothes and a bruised face with a suitcase getting on a bus was strange, they didn't show it. He sat down at the back of the bus, his suitcase beside him, leaning his head against the window. The bus ride took almost an hour, and when he got off he felt the loss radiating in his chest. He knew the way to Kurt's house from here, but something, perhaps it was pride, or fear or something kept him from going there. He walked instead to where his iphone map app was telling him the Central Lima motel was. He walked there slowly, limping a little. His whole body ached and burned and stung with the bruises he knew were under his clothes. He felt like an old man, with aches and pains plaguing his body. He walked slowly, every step paining him, towards the dank, dirty reception of the motel.

"Hi, can I help?" The young girl with her earphones in chewing gum didn't seem to notice Blaine's dishevelled state, or if she did she didn't care.

"How much is a single room for one night, please?" Blaine whispered, realising how croaky his voice was and how much taking enough breaths to talk hurt his ribs.

"That'd be twenty nine dollars tonight." He paused.

"Sure. I'll take it." He handed her the cash and pocketed his the cent change she gave him.

"You're in 109. That's first floor, just along the hall corner room. Breakfast is served at seven until ten." Blaine nodded his thanks and dragged his suitcase along the floor, reminding himself mentally to eat as much breakfast as he could. It frightened him not knowing where his next meal might be coming from.

Blaine let himself into the room. It was ok, a single bed, a bedside table, a small tv, a desk with a hairdryer chained in, and a miniature bathroom with a sink, toilet and shower stall. He dumped his case and sat down in the bed, wincing as he did so. He began to think about his father, about his hand hard and fast on his cheek, his vicious expression as he threw his son down the stairs, the weight of his case smacking his back.

Suddenly the room seemed stifling, the air almost choking him. He actually began to struggle for breath, clutching his chest frantically with his hands. What was happening to him? He grabbed his key card and let himself out, gasping as he grabbed the wooden hand rail and breathed in the soft, cool air. Air was never purer than in Lima after a big storm, and his breathing slowly began to improve. He gripped the wooden rail tighter still and laid his head in his hands, whimpering only slightly as he bruised cheek came into contact with his shaking hands.

He stood there for several minutes, not moving, before he heard the voice next to him.

"Dude?"

He snapped his head up, and looked straight into the kind, concerned face of Sam Evans, the blonde big lipped boy from the McKinley party. Sam frowned as he took in Blaine's appearance; his bruised cheek, messed up hair, damp torn clothes, the way Blaine's arm was curled around his rib cage as if in pain.

"Blaine, isn't it?" Sam was calm as he laid a gentle hand on Blaine's sleeve. Blaine nodded, his breath still coming in short, sharp bursts. "Hey it's ok. It's cool. Calm down. Breathe deeply." He stood with Blaine until his breathing was back to normal. "OK? You're good." Sam said gently. Then he looked in to Blaine's totally broken hazel eyes. "How about you let me come in and help you out. And you can explain to me what's up, ok?"

Blaine nodded, too tired to do anything but. Sam opened up his door for him and helped him in. Then he sat Blaine down on the bed. He helped him out of his cardigan and hissed as he saw Blaine's forearms, the top his chest and the bottom of his stomach. Every part was patterned with ugly bruises. It was no use. This needed a first aid kit. He knew there was one in his room, one his mom had brought.

"I just need to go and get something." Sam said gently to Blaine, but as he turned to leave Blaine cried out and grabbed Sam's arm.

"Please don't leave me." Blaine whispered.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Blaine, it's ok. I promise I'm coming straight back. I swear to you. But you need bruise cream and stuff. I'll only be a second, dude." Blaine let go of his arm and raced down the hallway to his room. He grabbed the kit and returned to Blaine, as promised, seconds later.

"You need to take your shirt off. Do you need help?" Sam bit his lip as Blaine began to undo the buttons. His hands were still shaking, but he did it quickly enough. The trouble came when he tried to ease it over his shoulders. He yelped at the pain. Sam helped it off him and tried to ignore his turning stomach as he eyed the bruises covering Blaine's torso and back. He also noticed Blaine's wrist looked a little swollen. He rubbed the bruises with cream and pulled a bandage around Blaine's bad wrist. "Is there anything on your legs, Blaine?"

Blaine eased his trousers off, and Sam saw a couple of bruises dotting them. He helped Blaine put cream on them, then he rummaged in his case and produced a pair of pyjamas. Blaine shuffled to the bathroom and returned in them a few minutes later. Then he sat down on the bed as he did so, wincing. Meanwhile Sam got up, filled a glass with water and popped a couple of pills out of a packet from the first aid kit.

"Tylenol." He told Blaine as he put them in his hand, along with the water. They'll make it hurt a little less. It might be worth you going to see the doctor tomorrow, too. Those are some pretty bad bruises." Blaine nodded gratefully and took the tablets, before placing the water on the side, and glancing at Sam.

"Thank you, Sam." Blaine said croakily. "I...What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Sam glanced down at his hands. "My dad lost his job...and then our house. So here we are."

Blaine felt a pang. Part of it was sadness for Sam, who was obviously so kind and had been through a load of crap, but part of it was, in a strange way jealousy. Sam and his family stuck together no matter what their situation, they loved each other and even though they lived here they were together and they accepted each other.

"But this isn't about me." Sam said gently, patting Blaine's hand. "This is about you. What happened to you, Blaine?"

"I got kicked out, my dad beat me up, I lost my education, I lost my home and Kurt broke my heart. Not the best day of my life, I'll admit." Blaine shut his eyes, but several tears escape and ran down his cheeks. "I have nothing. I want Kurt." He whispered, his lip wobbling.

"Why did you come here, dude? You should have gone to Kurt. He'll look after you. He loves you, Blaine!" Sam replied.

"Today he told me he didn't want me." Blaine swallowed hard. "I wanted to go to his...but..."

"Blaine if he knew what had happened to you he'd be in bits, he'd be searching town for you, he'd...dude do you have any concept of how much Kurt loves you? He'd walk on fire for you." Sam said, exasperated. "I don't know why he did what he did today, but he's Kurt. He'll have his reasons. He'd never ever leave you like this though." 

"I can't just go round and ask to stay at his house, that's not realistic..." Blaine muttered, staring at the ground.

"And this is? A thirty dollar a night motel? How much money do you have Blaine? You need to ask for help. There's nothing wrong with that. Trust me, I know." Sam shook his head, exasperated.

"I...Sam I'm gay. That's all. That's all I ever did to make my dad kick me out. Why? He's my dad, he's meant to love me. And Kurt? He's meant to love me too, but he left me sobbing in the rain at the side of the road. Why will no one ever treat me well? Am I a bad person?" Blaine began to sob. Jesus, how many times would he have to cry today? He felt exhausted.

"You did nothing, ok? You are great, really great. You and Kurt...you're so perfect together and you'll be ok. I promise. But you need to see him. Tomorrow. He'll be going insane. Have you called him?"

"Yes. I left a message." Blaine replied.

"Well he's probably sleeping. You should try and get some sleep too, you look exhausted." Blaine pulled a face. "I know it's hard." Sam laid a gentle hand on Blaine's arm, "but try ok? I'd stay but my dad's night shift starts soon and I need to watch my little brother and sister. I'll see you in the morning, for sure. Just come to me if you need anything at all."

"Thank you, Sam. You're...so kind. I can't explain how much I needed someone to be kind to me today." Blaine attempted to smile but didn't quite manage it.

"No problem, Blaine. Any time." Sam waved gently and left the room. Blaine lay back and stared at the dirty motel ceiling, wrapping his arms around himself helplessly. He knew his ribs and body ached from being pushed down the stairs, but it was his heart that was troubling him the most. He'd never had such a yearning for anyone in his life, but right now all he wanted was Kurt Hummel with his arms around him. He wanted him as his boyfriend, but he'd happily live as his best friend forever and ever. He had a flash vision of life without Kurt in it at all, and it made him feel hollow and empty inside. He knew life would only get harder for him now he had no home, no school and no family. But he'd be able to hold on to himself, to remember who he was, to keep Blaine, as long as he had Kurt beside him. Kurt, to tether him to the ground like a string on a balloon. Kurt to stop him feeling like he did right now.

Because right now he felt like a lonely, empty shell of a person. He sat up and looked in the mirror. The pale, trembling boy with the curly hair and the hand shaped bruise? He didn't know who he was anymore. The boy so repulsive apparently even his own parents didn't want him.

He wanted to stop thinking. He put his phone on the bedside table, and slipped under the covers, curling up into a ball, knees pulled up to his chest, his slim arms around them. He stayed that way until he fell into a fitful sleep, where he was plagued with strange nightmares. Kurt pushing him down the stairs, Sam slapping him in the face...and his father just laughing, laughing, laughing...


	2. Chapter 2

**Part two of three. :) This is a little shorter. I hope you're liking it. **

**The disclaimer still stands, I haven't acquired Glee as my own in the past two days. Sad face. **

There were few things Kurt Hummel hated more than waking up and remembering bad things that have happened to you.

To him, it felt starting from scratch, reliving the same pain over and over, every morning. He hated that split second where you felt happy, that moment between sleep and wake where you actually had hope.

Then he hated that moment when your brain began to wake up and you'd remember why your cheeks were stiff from the tears that you cried until you fell asleep. It happened a lot when his mother had died. He'd wake up in the morning, and for just a moment he'd think she was still alive, he'd expect her to wake him up, bending down to him and kissing his cheek, her soft blonde curly hair brushing his cheek, her smell filling the whole room, he'd expect her to be in the kitchen making pancakes, or laughing and joking with his father.

So that was why, for a split second when he woke up the morning after the scene with Blaine in rain, he felt hope and excitement for the day. He thought about seeing Blaine and giving him a hug.

Then he remembered, the full force of everything he'd pushed away from him so brutally hit him harder than a freight train, and all he wanted to do was curl up, pull the duvet over his head and hide from the world.

So that's exactly what he did. He pulled the blanket over him and sobbed quietly, his arms actually aching to hold Blaine.

X

Blaine woke up feeling worse than he had in a long time. Despite his exhaustion he had barely slept, the nightmares forcing him awake at least four times during the night. When he woke up he was not only shaking, still cold from the activities of the previous day, but his ribs and face hurt even more than they had yesterday. He shoved down the tylenol Sam had left him quickly and ran his hands through his hair, gritting his teeth as he wondered what on earth lay ahead of him now.

He'd promised Sam he'd go and see Kurt. Not only that but he needed him so badly. So badly it hurt. So with just a sliver of hope, Blaine got up to shower. The only thing keeping him going was the fact he'd see Kurt, and then he knew everything would feel just a little less hopeless.

He turned the shower as hot as it would go and stepped in. The hot water stung his bruises, but it also felt good on his cramped, frozen muscles and his body began to loosen up a little the longer the shower went on.

Without any warning tears began to rain down his cheeks, and his shoulders began to shudder. He sunk down to the floor of the shower stall, his knees up by his chin, his arms gripping his torso so hard he made marks with his nails.

A few minutes later he managed to compose himself, standing up, turning the shower off and wrapping a towel around his body. The mirror was steamed up. He wiped it clean and pulled off the towel, glancing down at himself.

He hated what he saw. He hated the purple and black of the bruises that pretty much covered him. He hated that all he could see was his father when he looked at himself. He didn't understand how someone could want to hurt their child, someone they loved? Blaine wanted nothing more than to kill anyone who hurt a hair on Kurt's head.

He sighed and pulled his clothes on, suddenly disgusted at himself. The sheer volume of different emotions he was feeling scared and exhausted him. He glanced at his watch and began to shove his belongings back in the suitcase. Then he packed it up and headed to check out. On the way he knocked on Sam's door.

The boy appeared, long blonde hair fluffy and messy, in a white vest and boxers.

"Hi Blaine, how are you doing?" His voice was sympathetic. In the room Blaine could see two blonde children, a boy and a girl, jumping around on the beds.

Blaine shrugged rather than respond, then looked up at Sam. "I'm heading to Kurt's now. I just wanted to say...thanks for everything you did last night. I really needed it."

"Any time. Listen, give me your phone." Blaine did so and Sam fiddled around on it. "I've put my number in. If you need anything, just call me."

"Thank you so much, Sam." Blaine said quietly, taking his phone and giving Sam a wave, before walking down towards the bus stop. He felt a little better as he grabbed some money and perched on his suitcase. Every step he made now was a step closer to Kurt, and regardless of what had happened yesterday, Blaine just really needed to be close to him.

X

Finn wanted pancakes.

But Kurt was refusing to come out of his room (or his bed for that matter) and his mom and Burt were both out. Finn's capabilities in the kitchen were not up to a very high standard – last time he'd tried to impress a girl with his cooking it had ended up as what can only be described as a disaster. But he didn't know why his mom has been SO annoyed, the fire brigade were really quick and there was no permanent damage to the kitchen...

However it was safe to say, that incident in his mind, he decided to just make a bowl of cereal (as useless as Finn was, even he could manage that) and read the sports section. He was just pouring himself a second bowl when the doorbell rung. He put down his spoon and walked through the kitchen and down the hall. He'd bet ten dollars it was the UPS man – Kurt's internet shopping was really out of control, an obsession Finn had told him on frequent occasions he needed therapy for.

Who Finn didn't expect to see on the doorstep was Blaine Anderson. And he looked a mess. His hair was sticking up in fluffy curls, not at all like the carefully gelled hairdo he usually sported, his eyes looked dead, and there was a funny shaped bruise covering his whole left cheek. One hand, Finn noticed, was clutched on a suitcase handle, but it was shaking badly. One of his sleeves was rolled up, and his pale forearm displayed a splotch of ugly bruising, like the one on his face.

"Hello Finn," Blaine was always polite, and he didn't falter, but there was a desperation in his voice that Finn had never heard before, and pain filled his hazel eyes. "How are you?"

"I'm cool. Dude, you're a mess." Finn bit his lip as Blaine flinched. Obviously he'd said the wrong thing. He wasn't great on the spot, or in a crisis, which this definitely was. Someone had hurt Blaine, and Finn didn't think that was cool at all. Blaine was a really nice guy, he was funny, he (usually) made Kurt happy and he was tiny. How could you beat up someone that small?

"I know." Blaine swallowed. "I've had...I'm not having the best week of my life." His voice cracked on the last word, and Finn was torn between wanting to hug Blaine and wanting to escape the situation; he could barely deal with crying girls let alone crying boys. "Is Kurt in? I really need to see him."

"Yeah, sure he's in his room. I'll go get him for you, I think he's asleep." Finn headed up the stairs as Blaine nodded and leaned against the wall. Finn didn't miss how the boy winced as he did so. Something was badly wrong.

"Kurt? Dude?" Finn knocked on the door and opened it. Kurt's room was totally dark.

"Go away, I don't want to see anyone today." His voice was thick as he hunched under the duvet.

"I know, but you need to come, NOW Kurt." Finn's voice was urgent enough that Kurt sat up and turned the bedside lamp on.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, rubbing at his tear stained cheeks as Finn eyed them warily. Finn thought it was sad that Kurt and Blaine cried so much, they were both really nice and should have a chance to be happy like everyone else.

"It's Blaine. He's downstairs."

"I ca-" Kurt started, but Finn cut him off.

"Whatever you're going to say, can it. Kurt, he's covered in bruises, he's a mess..." The second the word 'bruises' was out of Finn's mouth, Kurt shot out of bed, pushed past him and ran downstairs to where he saw Blaine standing awkwardly in the hallway. His left cheek was entirely covered in an ugly purple bruise, and a small cut marred his left eyebrow.

Kurt's heart began to beat faster, he could hear it in his ears, hear the blood pumping fiercely around his body. A red film covered his vision, he felt fury to the tips of his fingers. He clenched his fist, gritted his teeth. Whoever had done this to Blaine needed to pay.

Because Blaine looked terrible, and it was all Kurt could do not to break down and cry. Blaine was hunched like his whole body was hurting him. He was shaking and his eyes were wide and terrified. There was hope shining in them though, hope that had flashed the second Kurt had walked down the stairs.

"Blaine..." Kurt whispered walking up to his friend so that they were as close as they could be without touching. He wanted to hug him so badly, but he knew it would just hurt him more.

"Hug me. Please." Blaine rasped, reaching out to Kurt.

"Won't it hurt you?" Kurt replied gently, linking hands with Blaine.

Blaine shrugged. "It probably will but I really need you right now." That was all the persuasion Kurt needed, he pulled Blaine close to him and hugged him as hard as he dared. He stroked the back of Blaine's hair, pressed his cheek into Kurt's soft neck, rubbed his back with the hand that wasn't tangled in his curls.

It opened the floodgates. Blaine began to sob, his tears seeping on to Kurt's skin and running all the way down to his pyjama t shirt.

"Ssssh, it's ok Blaine. It's ok. Don't worry. You'll be ok, I promise. It's me, it's Kurt, I'll make you safe and happy I swear." He whispered reassuring things into Blaine's hair, kissing it gently every so often. They stayed that way for a long time; it was as if the world was moving around them, but they stayed in the centre, unchanging, unmoving, Kurt and Blaine.

X

Standing in the hallway hugging Kurt made Blaine feel whole for the first time since he'd been kicked out. He felt like Blaine again, the hollow empty feeling gone. Kurt's arms were where he belonged and in a way that only made him cry harder.

"Ssssh, Blaine. It's fine. I love you." Kurt murmured gently.

"Still?" Blaine whispered, his voice thick and wet from crying so much.

"Are you crazy? I love you and nothing will ever change that. I love you." He pulled Blaine closer still, though he tensed as Blaine winced.

"I'm hurting you." Kurt said firmly, releasing Blaine from his hold. Blaine whimpered.

"No, I'm fine." He frowned at the lack of contact. Kurt held his hand.

"I'm not hurting you, Blaine. As much as I want to hug you." Kurt pulled his friend into the living room and sat down on the sofa, close enough for Blaine to relax a little. "Now. What happened?"

Blaine told Kurt everything that had happened the previous day. As he did Kurt tensed up, and squeezed Blaine's hand hard.

"And I know," Blaine said tiredly, "that we're in a fight or...whatever. But I needed you. More than I've ever needed anything before. And I don't expect...well I know things are weird but I've realised I need you. So much. So can we just be best friends like we were? I'm sorry for trying to force you to be more. I will always want you like that. But...friends? Please?"

"You'll always be the best friend I've ever had, Blaine Anderson." Kurt whispered, pulling him closer still.

"You too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replied, managing to smile ever so slightly at Kurt. The boy looked so adorable, his hair messy from sleep, in a grey pyjama t shirt and matching bottoms.

"Blaine, I..." Kurt leaned in further still. "I...We'll sort this out. I'll make sure you're happy. Ok? I l-" Whatever he was about to say was interrupted by the door opening.

Burt Hummel stood at the door, his face concerned as he glanced between his son and his son's friend.

"Hey, boys. Blaine, Finn said you were here." Burt smiled kindly at the two. Kurt suddenly realised how close they were sat, and moved away a little.

"Yes sir." Blaine suddenly felt rude. He sprung up from the couch and walked towards Burt, who for the first time saw the left side of his face. "How are you doing?"

"Blaine, your face. Who did that to you?" Burt's smile had vanished, only to be replaced by an anxious, angry expression.

"It's, er a long story, sir." Blaine replied quietly, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"I've got time, kid."

"My father hit me. Then he threw me out." Blaine replied, lifting his head and feeling his cheeks dust pink. He didn't know why he felt so ashamed, but he did.

"Did he hurt you apart from that, Blaine?" Blaine wanted to lie, but knew from Burt's firm gaze he wouldn't get away with it. Meanwhile, Kurt had stood up and was standing behind Blaine, a gentle hand resting on his waist. The touch felt good, made him feel more relaxed than he had been previously when Kurt had been away from him.

"He..." Blaine paused. "He threw me down the stairs. Then he threw my case."

The swearing that ensued from Burt Hummel was pretty impressive, and when he was done he insisted Blaine take his shirt off so he could tend to the bruises, which he did, while Kurt held his hand tightly.

"Please," Blaine said suddenly, "please don't make me go back to him. Even if he...I...I'm afraid."

"Now, Blaine I need you to listen to me." Burt said when he'd fixed up the bruises and re-bandaged his wrist. Blaine nodded. "You don't ever have to go back to him, ok? I certainly wouldn't let you for now. You need to listen to me good. You don't deserve this. No matter what he's said to you. Do you hear me, Blaine? You don't have to be scared of him anymore."

Blaine nodded. "I just...is there something wrong with me? Not because I'm gay...I mean Kurt's gay and he's perfect and you love him. But...there must be something else wrong with me for my father to treat me like that."

"Blaine there's nothing wrong with you. It's the world we're living in, that's what's wrong. Don't you ever, ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You and Kurt are perfect, but the world you're living in certainly ain't. And another thing, in case you hadn't guessed it already. You're staying with us." Burt leaned forward, rubbing a hand over his head whilst keeping eye contact with Blaine.

"Sir...I wouldn't ask that of you. I can't..." Blaine mumbled, flushing.

"You're not asking, I'm telling. Do you have anywhere else to go?" Blaine shook his head mutely. "Would you rather be somewhere else?" Blaine shook his head again. "Well there you go. We'd be happy to have you, right Kurt?" Kurt nodded fiercely. "There's a perfectly good guest room in this house you can use."

"But I have no school...I can't pay my way...I'll find a job. I'll...I...Thank you." Blaine's stumbled over his words, trying to express to Burt how grateful he was.

"We'll sort you something out, kid. I promise. And don't be silly I'm not taking any money from you. You've...well the difference in Kurt since he's known you has been amazing. You've made my kid shine from the inside, you've made him happier than he's been since he was eight. For that I can never thank you enough." Burt smiled at Blaine kindly.

"I...I'm lucky to know your son, sir." Blaine nodded.

"Blaine, kid, stop with the sir stuff. I'm Burt."

"Oh, er thank you Burt." Kurt nudged closer to Blaine and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I'll give you kids some time alone. And Blaine, I'll take your case up to the guest room." He called as he left the room.

"Thank you s- Burt." When Burt left the room the two sat in silence for several minutes, hands entwined, heads nudged together.

Blaine sighed peacefully. "I haven't felt this relaxed in such a long time." He smiled, turning to Kurt, "which is strange, given the fact my world just crashed around my ears."

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy, Blaine. More than anyone I know." Kurt's words were thick with emotion, and Blaine felt a tear well up in his eye and drip down his cheek.

"Thank you, Kurt. Just...thank you." Blaine whispered softly.

"I'd give you the moon, Blaine. All you have to do is ask."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third and final part of this little three shot. :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited, it means so much to me when people even read anything I write, let alone enough to favourite it, read it all the way or give me feedback. So thanks guys :) xx **

"Blaine? Kurt?" Burt appeared at the door of Kurt's bedroom, where they were sitting on Kurt's bed, talking and watching TV. It was two days after Blaine had 'moved in' and so far things were going well.

"Yeah, dad?" Kurt asked as his dad peered in.

"I've just been on the phone to McKinley. They've got space to take Blaine in. You can start Monday."

Blaine gaped. True to his father's word, he'd pulled Blaine out of Dalton (and got the 10% tuition back. Blaine hoped he'd be very happy with it.) and Blaine had been prepared to start browsing public schools. He'd started with McKinley, not expecting them to have space for him.

"Wow. Thank you for sorting that for me, Burt. I really...you've done so much for me." Blaine smiled gratefully up at Blaine.

"Nonsense, kid. I'm glad to do it." He then left them to get things ready for tomorrow.

They sat in a peaceful silence for a while after that, Kurt running his fingers through Blaine's hair as he usually did. "I know you're probably worried about tomorrow. I mean you haven't been to public school since Westerville, and I know you never hear the end from me about how much I despise McKinley..."

"I'll be fine. I mean you'll be there. And Finn and Rachel and everyone. You know in some crazy, roundabout way, this could be a good thing for me. I mean spending more time with you is definitely a good thing. Being chucked out with no home and barely any belongings not so much." Kurt pulled Blaine closer still. Blaine traced his finger over Kurt's smooth pale skin on his arm, making patterns and shapes.

"I'm glad...I...I'm sorry for ever hurting you." Kurt murmured after another silence. "I never intended to hurt you. The opposite, in fact."

"I know that, Kurt. I trust you above everyone else. You know how I feel though. I guess we leave it at that though, because I sure as hell don't wanna fall out with you. You're the only thing keeping me going right now, the only person who makes me forget all the shit I'm dealing with. You're what I'm living for." Blaine swallowed, smiling sadly at Kurt.

Kurt linked his hand back through Blaine's and swallowed, wishing he could have the courage to tell Blaine what he was thinking; that he wanted him, all of him, to be with him in every way possible and to hold him and never let go. But he couldn't get the words out, so he settled for holding Blaine's hand and murmuring "it'll be ok, it'll all be ok."

And that, Blaine just had to believe.

X

"Do I look ok?" Blaine asked nervously, glancing in the mirror and pulling at his black cardigan. Underneath it he wore a white t shirt and black jeans, with black converse. He'd realised upon opening his suitcase at Kurt's house that he'd been rather impractical in how he packed. The few clothes he'd brought were going to be a problem at some point. He'd been more concerned about taking things that meant a lot to him, like photos, things Kurt had sent him, his grandfather's watch, broken but given to him when he died. He was already short on clothes, and on top of that was planning to go out job hunting as soon as he could. Regardless of what Burt said he wanted to pay for as much as he could; the Hummel's had already been too kind.

"You look great." _Really hot_, Kurt wanted to add, but guessed it probably wasn't appropriate. Blaine winced nervously as he gently touched the bruise. It was still bad, and still looked unmistakeably like a hand shape.

"People are gonna stare." Blaine frowned moodily at his reflection.

"Only because you're so cute." Kurt smiled, relieved as Blaine let out a small chuckle. "Does it still hurt?" Kurt asked gently after a while, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"It's sensitive more than sore. My ribs are a little worse." Blaine sighed, aching at the feeling of Kurt being so close to him, whilst at the same time it made him feel more relaxed about the day ahead.

"You're still worrying, I know you are. Don't. It'll be fine. I promise." Kurt mumbled into the warmth of Blaine's neck.

Kurt was right. The day, and subsequently the week that followed went fine. Going back to public school after so many years at Dalton was daunting at first to say the least, but Blaine settled in well with the help of Finn, Rachel, Brittany and the rest.

But most of all Kurt.

Kurt.

Blaine had to physically bite his tongue every single day to stop himself telling Kurt how much he loved him. Kurt was fast becoming everything to Blaine. He'd always been important to him, but since he'd been there for Blaine so fully and wholly when he had nothing, when he'd been there every night since he'd been kicked out when he had nightmares, when he frequently fussed over Blaine's bruises and cuts...Blaine had become even more attached to him. He knew in certain ways this wasn't a good thing. He and Kurt's relationship was on something of a knife edge. Neither could forget the conversation that had triggered so many things, that scene on a rain soaked street where so many words had been said that couldn't be taken back and would never be forgotten.

So of course they couldn't go back to exactly how they were. Blaine knew that. But this new balance, he could deal with. He'd realised he needed Kurt, in some way, in any way. He wouldn't lose him just because Kurt couldn't give him everything he wanted. That was selfish.

X

"I'm just going to get some air, I'll be back in a second!" Kurt called to his friends as he pushed himself off the couch and headed towards the door. He'd invited Mercedes, Quinn and Tina over to hang out, and they were all getting on with Blaine brilliantly.

But Kurt felt off. Something felt weird. It sounded like a cliché to say it but he almost felt...unfinished. Empty. Hollow. Like there was a huge gap somewhere inside him that he needed to fill.

"You want me to come?" Asked Blaine, as Kurt moved.

"No, you're fine. Stay there." Kurt smiled back at his friend, before exiting the room and pulling open the front door. He perched on the doorstep and breathed in the cool Ohio air, sighing as he stared into the darkness. Tiny white golden stars dotted the velvety sky and, below that, soft orange balls of light from the street lamps lit up the dusky grey roads.

Kurt sighed and stared at one particular street lamp until he was jolted out of his thoughts by Mercedes sitting down beside him.

"Boy, what are you doing with your life?" Mercedes said sharply. Kurt sighed inwardly.

"Never one to beat about the bush are you, 'Cedes?"

"Not when it comes to you, baby."

"I feel so empty." Kurt stared at Mercedes, his eyes wide and sad. "All the time. And I shouldn't. I have the best friends, the best dad, a great step mom. I thought it was the bullying. But...I don't think it is just that. I don't know what it is."

"Don't be bull shitting me, Kurt Elijah Hummel, I haven't got time for it." Mercedes snapped back. "You know full well what's missing." Her voice softened. "You're usually so brave, so why are you so afraid to give this a try? Why are you so frightened to give that poor boy in there what he really wants and what I KNOW you really want?"

"I CAN'T." Kurt whispered desperately, his voice cracking. "Please, don't Mercedes."

"It's time you heard some cold, hard facts, Kurt. He loves you. A whole load. Probably more than all those stars up there and all the ones you can't see. You should know better than anyone that someone like that doesn't come around very often. Once in a lifetime. Have you not thought that maybe Blaine deserves better?" Kurt blanched and Mercedes carried on, "I'm not saying you're not a great friend to him. But he wants more and so do you. So give yourself to him. It takes courage but I know you can do it. Because if you don't, Kurt, one day, maybe not today, or tomorrow or even this year, but one day Blaine will go off and find someone who isn't afraid to show they want him in all those ways. Neither of you are ever going to feel this way about anyone else. You love him. So tell him! Be with him. Love him like you both deserve, or else you're gonna end up with nothing but regrets."

"What if he hurts me? What if something happens to him? Mercedes, I've spent years building up all these walls so no one can touch me. When...I've been bullied and teased my whole life, I've spent every day of high school being told I'm not good enough, that there's something wrong with me. But then Blaine turned up. He saved my life but at the same time he broke through all those stupid walls I built. He did it without even trying. So yes. I love him, so much it scares me." Kurt replied, his eyes now burning with feeling.

"I can't tell you what to do, baby. I can just tell you what I think and hope you follow the right path. But don't forget, I'll always love you, no matter what." And with that, Mercedes kissed Kurt on the cheek and left him sitting alone on the doorstep.

X

"Are you ok? You've been quiet since Friday night." Blaine levelled his gaze at Kurt as they walked down the hall to their French class.

"I'm fine." Kurt mumbled, avoiding Blaine's knowing eyes, because one look at him and he was pretty sure Blaine would know he was lying. They were almost at the classroom, and Kurt finally looked up.

And looked bang into the eyes of Dave Karofsky.

"Hey ladies, how are we doing on this fine day?" Karofsky sneered, his gaze more directed at Blaine than Kurt. Kurt swallowed. So far Blaine had avoided all interaction with Karofsky. But now here they were, alone in the hall with him.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Blaine's voice would have sounded sure and calm to anyone else, but Kurt knew better than that. Blaine was frightened, and who blamed him?

"Too bad, fags. Trouble's my middle name." With that sparkling statement out of his mouth, Karofsky shoved Blaine as hard as he could straight into one of the lockers. Blaine howled in pain as his bruised body hit the metal lockers with ridiculous force.

"How fucking dare you, you low life!" Kurt screamed at Karofsky, before throwing himself on the ground beside Blaine, where he'd fallen after he knocked into the lockers.

"Why's he making such a big deal, it's only a locker slam." Karofsky looked a little uncomfortable at the way Blaine was curled in on himself on the dirty hall floor.

"Just fuck off you idiot, and come near him again and I'll make you regret it, I swear." Kurt was angrier than he'd ever been in his life, he was using language he normally wouldn't condone, his heart was hammering and his palms were sweaty. Karofsky backed away, and when he was gone, Kurt began to stroke Blaine's hair.

"Oh god, are you ok?" He whispered, leaning down to kiss Blaine's forehead without thinking about it.

"Mmmm." Blaine murmured weakly, reaching for Kurt. Kurt helped him into a sitting position, chewing his bottom lip nervously as Blaine winced. "Fine."

"Do you need the nurse? I'm taking you home." Kurt went to try and get Blaine up. Blaine pulled back.

"No. No. I'm fine. I just...I need a minute. I'll be ok. It just jarred everything a bit, Kurt that's all." Kurt smiled worriedly at Blaine, but sat back down beside him and continued to stroke his hair in a way that had always calmed Blaine down. "Are you ok?" Blaine asked after a little while.

Kurt suddenly stopped stroking. He turned to look at Blaine, and he felt something. A jolt. It startled him. He continued to stare at the boy beside him. This boy who had been through so much but still came out of the other side every time being the same kind, thoughtful, funny, sweet person he'd always been. Who was there for Kurt even when he was fighting his own battle, who had nothing, no money, no family and no home of his own but was still looking out for Kurt in every way possible.

And he'd been brutally and heartbreakingly rejected by Kurt, and yet here he was. Sitting beside him, being brave, having courage, being himself, with no bitterness towards Kurt at all. Just taking what Kurt could give him.

Suddenly everything Mercedes and Finn had said to him came back to him, hard and fast. He realised they were right. He and Blaine loved each other, that was true, but the difference was that Blaine was brave enough to love Kurt with everything he had. Kurt wasn't. But that was all going to change. He'd make sure of it.

"Everything will be ok, Blaine." Kurt said, placing a gentle arm around his friend's shoulders, his brain ticking away as he figured out exactly how he was going to make it up to Blaine.

X

Kurt's hands were shaking as he lurked outside the lunch hall. He watched Blaine take a seat at their usual table with Mercedes, Tina, Quinn, Finn and Rachel and took a deep breath.

"Courage." He whispered to himself, and then picked up the CD player he'd already loaded with the song he was going to sing. He swallowed and pushed open the door. As he'd told Mercedes to make sure, the table just ahead of Blaine and everyone was empty, and Kurt strode towards it. He placed the CD player on it then climbed onto the table himself.

Everyone in the lunch hall stared at him. A silence descended on the place. Knives and forks stopped scraping against plates, lunch ladies stopped serving, chatting and laughter drew to a close. Everyone stared at Kurt Hummel as he stood on the table.

"Blaine Zachary Anderson." Kurt smiled down at Blaine, who was staring at him in confusion, his nose crinkling in the way that always made Kurt melt into a puddle of goo on the ground. He ran a hand through his curls, a smile on his lips.

And suddenly Kurt wasn't afraid anymore.

"You are without a doubt the most incredible person I've ever been lucky enough to meet. You are kind, considerate, loving, funny, beautiful, gorgeous, amazing, talented, brave and strong. When I met you all those months ago you saved my life. Because I was so scared and unloved and ignored back then. But you saw me. You helped me. And you've helped me everyday since then. Blaine I will love you forever and ever and I wish I'd had the guts to do this a long time ago, because I'm sorry about any pain I've ever caused you, when all you deserve is happiness and love. So without further ado, here's something for you. Listen carefully, I mean every word." Kurt leaned down and pressed play, glancing at Blaine. His hazel eyes were filling up with tears, but he was smiling like Kurt had never seen him smile before. The smile melted his heart, and he mouthed 'I love you' as the song began to play.

_This time, this place, misused, mistakes,_

_too long, too late, who was I to make you wait?_

_Just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left,_

_cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

Kurt didn't think he'd ever felt a song so much in his life. As he sang every word his eyes never left Blaine's.

_On my knees, I'll ask, last chance for one last dance_

_cause with you, I'd withstand all of this and hold your hand_

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up_

_cause you know, you know, you know_

_I love you, I loved you all along, _

_I miss you, been far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_

_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

_So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long_

_So far away, so far away, been far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know_

A tear was falling down Kurt's cheek, but he didn't care. He didn't care that he was standing on a table singing a song by a band he'd thought he despised until he'd borrowed Blaine's ipod and had found a playlist called 'kurt:)' and there was this song on it and he had nearly cried at how fitting the words were for the two of them. He didn't care that he was serenading a boy with a love song while crying in front of the entire school in the lunch room.

He didn't care because as far as he was concerned, Blaine was the only person in that room, the only one he could see. The only person he would ever have eyes for.

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay_

_cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

_'I love you, I love, I loved you all along_

_and I forgive you for being away for far too long'_

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

_Believe it hold onto me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go_

_Keep breathing, hold on to me and never let me go_

The second the song ended Blaine was on his feet. He was smiling despite the tears that were slipping down his face. He reached his hand out to Kurt, and Kurt took it, and Blaine helped him down from the table.

"I hope that makes you understand how much I feel for you. I don't think anything could ever truly show the depth of my feelings for you, bu-" Blaine cut Kurt off by landing a gentle kiss on his lips. Kurt closed his eyes.

_So this is what perfect feels like?_

Kurt kissed him back, savouring the taste of Blaine, the way his lips felt soft and the way he tasted. Blaine leaned further into the kiss, grazing Kurt's own lips with his teeth ever so faintly. Then he pulled away.

"I know. I understand. I love you too, Kurt. So much that sometimes I feel like my heart might break if I stay away from you." Blaine murmured.

"Then never stay away." Kurt replied thickly.

"Deal." Blaine replied, smiling again through the glistening tear drops, the smile that would never fail to send his stomach somersaulting.

Then Kurt reached out and took Blaine's hand gently but firmly in his, interlinking their fingers, fitting in as perfectly as lock and key.

It wasn't totally perfect. There was Karofsky, and Azimio, and the countless other people who thought that two boys in love was something that should be stopped, and Blaine still had no family, and no money to speak of, and they would fight about stupid things and Kurt would cry and Blaine would storm off.

But that didn't matter. Because Kurt and Blaine had each other, and because of that they had something to hold onto. For the first time in both their lives, they had hope.

And no matter what happened, as long as they had each other, nothing the world had to throw at them could ever bring them down.

_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_


End file.
